


Jealousy

by Yorudan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Being Silly, M/M, cat-jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorudan/pseuds/Yorudan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more Kageyama thought about this whole "My new cat, Kenma!" thing Hinata had going on, the more irritated he got. Not only did Hinata seem unable to shut up about his new pet even in the face of volleyball practice, but he also seemed to evade all of Kageyama's attempts at affection. When he moved to kiss Hinata, the spiker would say stupid things, like, "Not in front of Kenma," or, "Kenma will see!" Like cats didn't have kisses of their own; they probably couldn't even recognize kisses between people!</p><p>In which Hinata finds a stray kitten and names him Kenma, and Kageyama is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poor attempt at jealousy, I think, but oops?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

"...and Captain's killer spike was so— _Oooh_!"

Hinata broke off from the excited rambling he'd been spitting out for ten minutes now, hugging himself tightly as a chilly breeze blew against his body. He was dressed in his usual school uniform, a grey coat thrown over it. It was the beginning of winter and Japan was seeing near record-breaking lows in temperature— hence Hinata's accessories for the day, which consisted of a reddish-pink toboggan and a matching scarf. His hands were bare, pink-tipped fingers curling into the fabric of his jacket.

"S-So cold..." Hinata whined quietly as his partner-recently-turned-boyfriend extended his arm. Kageyama also had a scarf, his a dark blue; not quite navy. He wore a pair of white earmuffs and had a black coat with buttons lining up the front thrown on over his regular school jacket. A still-warm dumpling was in his right hand, already bitten into, and he was offering it to Hinata.

"Here." Kageyama nudged the dumpling a bit closer to Hinata. Dark eyes moved to glance at the short spiker, Karasuno's Strongest Decoy. The tip of his nose was red and his teeth jittering as he leaned over for a bite of the dumpling Kageyama was offering.

"T-Thanks," Hinata thanked his partner, taking a bite out of the dumpling. He eased down off his tip toes, chewing the warm dough. Ah, how nice and warm... The taste was good, too. If only his entire body could feel as good as his mouth and tongue did right now...

"Anyway," Hinata allowed another shiver to wrack his body and he gave a tiny noise of complaint. "I wish I'd fixed my bike before I left home this morning, so I could have ridden it... But the chain's busted..." Hinata frowned, staring down at the pavement. Oh, yeah, had he fixed his bike, he could have ridden that home. _Then we probably wouldn't have stopped for dumplings, though..._ Which Hinata wasn't sure he'd be pleased with, seeing as how he was already leaning in for another bite.

"You'll probably have to buy a new one." Kageyama took a bite of his dumpling, chewing as he eyed Hinata as the mass of red and orange that was his head crept closer. Kageyama rolled his eyes slightly, but offered his dumpling back to Hinata anyway.

The two had only been a... a " _thing_ ," for two weeks at the least, maybe three. In that time, Kageyama and Hinata had kissed a few times, but this sort of thing seemed to come more naturally: sharing. They shared food, drinks, shirts... Well, Kageyama shared his shirts with Hinata. Doing things the other way around would end up with Kageyama looking absolutely ridiculous in one of Hinata's small shirts, he was sure, and he wanted to avoid that. They had also been hanging out more outside of volleyball and school, which...

"Whoa!" Hinata exclaimed suddenly, bringing Kageyama out of his reminsicing on recent events. He flinched slightly, alarmed at Hinata's outburst, and looked back over.

"What's wrong?" Kageyama asked, watching Hinata move away from him. Karasuno's #10 moved off to the edge of the sidewalk, crouching down between two hedges planted along its side. Kageyama stopped walking, tilting his head at a particularly odd angle to try and see what had Hinata stopping in this cold weather, and so suddenly.

"Hinata?" Kageyama tried again, turning towards his boyfriend. He walked over slowly, cautiously, and peered over Hinata's shoulder. There, suddenly between Hinata's hands now as he had picked the little creature up, was a cat. It was small and unusually skinny, but Kageyama would still bet it was a kitten; maybe four to six months old. The cat's fur was yellow and a dark brown, mostly, with bits of black and white thrown in. Hinata had practical stars in his eyes, lifting the animal up like it was a prize and not the stray it appeared to be.

"Wow, how cute!" Hinata gushed as he held the kitten up before him, cheeks definitely dusted pink for other reasons than just the cold. Kageyama could feel his eyebrows furrowing; he was getting colder and colder with every second he stood here.

"It's a cat," Kageyama commented, taking the last bite of the dumpling in his hand. He chewed, swallowing before he continued with, "Have you never seen one before? I'd think you would have by now."

"Of course!" Hinata pulled his lips together at Kageyama's sarcastic comment, glancing over his shoulder at his boyfriend. "Never seen one like this, though. Look at how big his eyes are!" Hinata turned back to the cat, eyeing him. It was definitely a boy, with big eyes and small ears and a color scheme that felt eerily familiar to Hinata. He tilted his head, thinking for a moment, before his face lit up all over again. "He looks like Kenma, doesn't he?" Hinata stood, smiling widely as he brought the cat up with him. "That's what I'll name you— Kenma!" He told the little cat, and Kageyama frowned.

"When did you ever mention keeping him?" Kageyama asked as he slipped his hands into his pockets. His breath was coming out in warm puffs of air, but his nose was numb. He watched Hinata spin on his heels, facing back in the direction of home. Oh, good, they were finally getting somewhere ag...

"Just now!" Hinata took one starting step, then he was jogging towards home. Kageyama raised his eyebrows, watching his boyfriend go. Wait, what? _Now_ he'd start running?

Kageyama grunted, wondering why they hadn't decided to jog home before. It'd have been faster, and surely kept them a little warmer...

"O-Oi! Wait a minute!" Kageyama began to move after Hinata, his boyfriend already crossing the street without him. _This cat's gonna be a pain,_ Kageyama found himself thinking already.

And _oh_ , how right he was. Hinata spent the next few days totally gushing about his new cat, his new kitten: Kenma. He told the entire team all about the cat the next day at practice, telling them about how funny he was and how he'd, " _been a pain to give a bath when my mom made me, but he smells great now, so it was worth it_!" Hinata didn't mention the bandaged scratches on his arms, Kageyama noticed. The team all saw them, though, he was sure.

Karasuno's volleyball team all had different reactions to Kenma. The Captain and Suga-san seemed to humor Hinata, not really asking much about the cat, but not turning down the opportunity to hear anything Hinata felt the urge to tell them, either. Tanaka and Nishinoya were more eager to hear about Hinata's new pet, with Asahi acting a bit un-into the topic until Hinata showed him pictures. Then their ace was down for the count, his fragile glass heart unable to compete against the likes of a kitten.

The few members Kageyama didn't really speak with aside, his favorite reactions had to be Tsukishima's and Yamaguchi's, at first. Tsukishima seemed uninterested, and because he didn't care, neither did Yamaguchi, or so it seemed. They pretty much stayed out of the whole cat deal, until Tsukishima made a passing comment about how, " _Isn't Kenma the name of that Nekoma player Hinata's such good friends with_?" This was said with a hand cupped over the blonde's mouth as he said it to Yamaguchi, but with how loudly he spoke and how he glanced at Kageyama, it was clearly meant to piss him off. And it did.

It also got Kageyama wondering: of all the names out there, why did Hinata have to name the cat Kenma? Sure, he did look like the guy, but so? Everything green wasn't called a leaf, was it?

No, and the more Kageyama thought about this whole " _My new cat, Kenma_!" thing Hinata had going on, the more irritated he got. Not only did Hinata seem unable to shut up about his new pet even in the face of volleyball practice, but he also seemed to evade all of Kageyama's attempts at affection. When he moved to kiss Hinata, the spiker would say stupid things, like, " _Not in front of Kenma_ ," or, " _Kenma will see_!" Like cats didn't have kisses of their own; they probably couldn't even recognize kisses between people!

This was the case about a week or so later, when Kageyama had tried to subtly get Hinata to lay back so he could lay across the orange-haired player's stomach. Kageyama had gotten him about halfway to the floor, the two of them seated there already, when Hinata caught onto what he was doing.

"No way! What if Kenma wants to sit in my lap?" Hinata questioned as he made a face at Kageyama, which had the other quick to roll his eyes. He looked over, seeing Kenma sitting at the edge of Hinata's bed, licking his front paw.

"He's not even over here," Kageyama told Hinata. He was getting really sick of this Kenma nonsense. Every time Hinata said no or refused him, or forgot to wait for him or tell him goodnight whenever he went to head home late in the evenings, Kageyama could feel the big ball of emotion in his stomach growing larger. He felt annoyed and somewhat neglected, but even more so than that... _jealous_. And while Kageyama did know part of his issue was how focused Hinata was on the cat as a whole, a bigger part of him screamed, " _Why,_ _Kenma_?"

Yes, if this cat had been named Koko or Akira or Ishida, some random name that didn't hold any special meaning for either of them, Kageyama felt his levels of irritation and jealousy would be much lower than they were. He wasn't jealous of the cat, he knew; he was jealous of _Kenma_ for having a cat named after him. And it was as simple as that, he was afraid.

"So? He will be in a second!" Hinata turned, motioning Kenma over. "Here, Kenma, Kenma!" He flicked his fingers and the cat looked up. Kenma came over, settling right down into Hinata's lap, and Hinata smiled victoriously at Kageyama. "See? I told you he would come; I don't know _what_ _your_ problem is."

 _That you don't get it— that's my problem!_ Kageyama felt his eyebrow twitch. Okay, two could play at this game.

Two days later, two were. Kageyama didn't walk home with Hinata, going home alone instead and promising that he'd be dropping by later to see him. Hinata went on home, not having too much of an issue with this, though his Kenma-craze seemed to have died down slightly in the last couple of days and he did whine a little.

That didn't matter, though. Oh, no, Kageyama had already put his plan into motion.

"Oho, Kageyama-kun, he's so cute!" Hinata's mother gushed, turning her head towards the stairs when Kageyama popped up that evening. "Shouyo, Kageyama-kun is here!" She called up.

"Okay!" Hinata could be heard calling back, and Kageyama could hear him coming downstairs. Regardless, he still slipped off his shoes and moved to the stairs on his own.

The two boyfriends met in the middle of the stairs, Kenma in Hinata's arms. He stopped and peeked down, eyebrows raising.

In Kageyama's arms, similiar to the way Hinata was holding his beloved Kenma, was a dark brown cat.

"Hinata," Kageyama said as his gaze stayed locked on his boyfriend, "Meet Oikawa."

 _Meet Oikawa... Oikawa_? Hinata stared down at the little cat in Kageyama's arms, who already had a collar and nametag and everything. _Oika... Like Kageyama's old captain? No way!_

Was this real? Had Kageyama actually gone out and gotten a cat, then named it after _that_ guy? Hinata didn't _like_ that guy! And Kageyama had... had...

"Ehhhhhhhh?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I got to the end of proofreading this and my browser suddenly said the page couldn't be shown or something. I had just a few lines left to read through and I just about stopped breathing.


End file.
